In comparison with reciprocating and rotary engines, gas turbine engines offer significant benefits in terms of small size and light weight. In terms of fuel economy, however, gas turbine engines have lagged behind the other engines, particularly for the small engine sizes. Gas turbine engines have also been considerably more expensive, mainly due to intricate designs, close manufacturing tolerances, and the use of exotic materials. Data as to many of these prior art engines are found in "The Aircraft Gas Turbine Engine And Its Operation," United Technologies (Pratt and Whitney), 1988; and "Aircraft Gas Turbine Guide," (General Electric (Aircraft Engine Group), 1980.
My gas turbine engines have a smaller size and lesser weight than current turbine engines having the same power. Consequently, they provide less weight for the same power or more power for the same weight as prior engines. As a result, they offer greater range or flying power and savings in fuel consumption, initial cost, and maintenance.